Ma muse
by Akanezora
Summary: Sasuke est un adolescent plutôt vaniteux et hautain. En plein été, il part trois semaines en camping avec son grand frère Itachi, la petite-amie de celui-ci et leur ami Naruto. Et ce dernier lui apprendra à quel point on peut aimer, mais aussi par quelles épreuves il faut passer pour en arriver là. NaruSasu. UA. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Akanezora

**Disclaimer : **aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Rated : **M (quelques scènes explicites sont à prévoir. )

**Genres : **YAOI, romance, suspens.

_******Résumé :**_Sasuke est un adolescent plutôt vaniteux et renfermé. En plein été, il part trois semaines en camping avec son grand frère Itachi, sa petite-amie et son ami Naruto. Et ce dernier lui apprendra à quel point on peut aimer, mais aussi par quelles épreuves il faut passer pour en arriver là. NaruSasu

_**Ma muse**_

Il devait être aux alentours de vingt heures lorsque le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon. Le ciel, si vaste et dénué de nuage, semblait prendre une couleur un peu plus orangée à chaque nouvelle minute. Si douce, si agréable, l'image aurait pu apaiser n'importe quelle âme en peine, n'importe quel cœur solitaire. L'ombre grandissante des arbres dans les collines, les nuées d'oiseaux qui piaillaient et le clapotis de l'eau de la rivière avaient quelque chose de magique. Quelque chose dont on ne pouvait détourner le regard.

Et Sasuke ne rata pas une miette du spectacle. Cet adolescent de dix-huit ans à peine, carnet de croquis à la main, ne pouvait imaginer détacher ses yeux noirs de la beauté époustouflante de ce paysage. Et il en était de même chaque soir, depuis quelques mois désormais. S'agissant du même rituel à chaque fois, Sasuke guettait le coucher du soleil depuis la terrasse en dalles de la grande demeure familiale, un verre de soda posé sur la table en bois verni. Entre ses doigts, un crayon de bois qu'il faisait tourner sur lui-même, son carnet d'ébauches coincé sur ses genoux.

L'adolescent se rendait bien compte de l'image taciturne qu'il renvoyait à son frère aîné avec qui il partageait la demeure depuis le décès de leurs parents, dans un accident de voiture. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'art avait été un exutoire tout au long de sa vie, et d'autant plus depuis le jour fatidique où son frère et lui s'étaient retrouvés seuls, et livrés à eux-mêmes.

Ayant toujours pris sa mère pour muse, Sasuke dut en changer après le décès impromptu de celle-ci. Il se souvenait parfaitement des traits gracieux de son visage, de son regard pétillant de joie et de son sourire malicieux. Tout le monde garderait en mémoire Uchiwa Mikoto comme une femme rayonnante. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il faisait face à un blocage, incapable d'esquisser à nouveau le visage de sa génitrice. C'est pourquoi désormais, il puisait son inspiration dans le soleil et les paysages qu'il suscitait. Parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec la beauté de sa mère.

Le jeune homme sourit en pensant à elle, arrêtant un instant de griffonner sur son carnet. Il laissa à nouveau ses iris contempler le paysage, appréciant la déchirure de lumières teintées qui se formait dans le ciel. Il prit une grande inspiration, serein. Car ce soir, le coucher de soleil était particulièrement beau. Et avant de se retrouver définitivement dans le noir, il entreprit de paufiner son esquisse.

Mais alors que les derniers rais de lumière s'évanouhissaient dans la pénombre, il entendit la porte-fenêtre coulisser derrière lui. Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de son frère, ni même pour deviner son air inquiet.

- _On va bientôt partir_, manifesta celui-ci de sa voix grave et calme. _Dépêche-toi de te préparer._

Sasuke attrapa son verre de soda, en but une longue gorgée avant de se retourner mollement.

- _Je vais prendre mes affaires, _annonça-t-il simplement.

Il observa son aîné un instant, de sa carrure de géant à sa longue chevelure ébène, de sa mine inquiète aux cernes profondément marquées sous ses yeux noirs. Si Uchiwa Itachi se trouvait si fatigué, il savait que c'était en partie sa faute. Parce que depuis la mort de leurs parents, son grand frère s'était démené afin qu'ils puissent vivre convenablement. C'est pourquoi du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, Itachi enchaînait entre ses études à l'université et son boulot de serveur dans une boîte de nuit. Il tenait à ce que Sasuke ne manque de rien, alors il veillait à s'occuper de chaque détail concernant le bien-être de son petit-frère.

Parfois, Sasuke se sentait exaspéré par le comportement de son aîné. Faisant preuve d'un monstrueux égoïsme certaines fois, il espérait secrètement qu'Itachi lui fiche un peu la paix. Après tout, il avait dix-huit ans désormais, le couver de la sorte devenait agaçant à force. Mais lorsque sa colère prenait trop de place, Sasuke se souvenait de la promesse de son frère. Toujours veiller sur lui, c'est-ce que lui avait dit Itachi, un bras autour de ses épaules, alors qu'ils venaient de mettre leurs parents en terre. Et se rappelant de ces quelques mots, il finissait indéniablement par se calmer.

Itachi passa une main sur sa nuque en sueur, étouffant sous les chaleurs estivales.

- _Je suis content que tu viennes, _ajouta-t-il. _Vraiment_.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke lui sourit. Un sourire qui se voulait rare, mais qu'Itachi savait sincère.

- _Ce sont tes seules vacances_, répondit le plus jeune. _Je ne voulais pas manquer ça._

Sachant à quel point son aîné se démenait pour lui, Sasuke n'avait pu refuser lorsque son grand frère lui avait proposé de partir trois semaines en camping, sur le bord de mer. Même si cela impliquait de dormir sous une tente durant vingt-et-une nuits, et de devoir supporter la compagnie de Sakura, la petite-amie d'Itachi et Naruto, un de leurs amis communs.

Ce n'était pas tant la jeune fille qui le dérangeait -quand bien même ses cheveux étaient roses, mais plutôt leur ami, Naruto. Il le connaissait depuis plusieurs années déjà, et avait pourtant toujours refuser de faire plus ample connaissance. En effet, le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans regorgeait de joie de vivre, toujours à rire bêtement avec une énergie folle. Sasuke n'était pourtant pas associal au point de s'offusquer du bonheur des autres, mais sa bonne humeur constante et son besoin inlassable de se faire remarquer devenaient très vite fatiguants. Fatiguant, voilà. Ce mot s'associait parfaitement à Naruto.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Sasuke osa poser une dernière question.

- _Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as invité l'autre ahuri, au fait ? _demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Itachi eut un léger sourire, sachant à quel point sont petit-frère avait Naruto en horreur.

- _Sasuke, _le sermonna-t-il gentiment. _Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu le connaissais. _

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard dubitatif, doutant qu'il y ait réellement matière à creuser chez cet énergumène. Il n'ajouta pourtant rien et regagna la porte-fenêtre où il s'engouffra dans la salle de séjour suivi de son frère. Il salua Sakura et sa chevelure rose d'un signe de main, s'attardant légèrement sur ses yeux émeraudes et son petit haut gris. Il la trouvait particulièrement jolie aujourd'hui, sûrement s'était-elle longtemps préparée avant de rejoindre son petit-ami. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient passer autant de temps ensemble, sans jamais avoir à se quitter pour le travail ou l'université. Et à cette idée, elle semblait toute excitée.

Sasuke appréciait plutôt la jeune fille et son caractère franc. Elle venait depuis quelques mois dormir à la demeure familiale, certains soirs. Il voyait Saskura comme une fille discrète -outre l'excentricité de sa chevelure, cela va de soi- et sachant rester à sa place. Il ne savait quoi lui reprocher, alors elle demeurait sous ses bonnes grâces.

La jeune femme lui rendit son signe de main dans un sourire, avant que Sasuke n'empreinte les escaliers en marbre, grimpant les marches quatre par quatre. Il ne demanda même pas où se trouvait Naruto, n'ayant pas vu son air idiot traîné dans le salon, et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s'enferma quelques minutes.

Il troqua son vieux jeans délavé contre un plus récent et saillant, changeant au passage son sweat-shirt à l'effigie du groupe _Nirvana_ contre un simple T-shirt noir à col V. Malgré la nuit déjà présente, les températures extérieures étaient bien trop élevées pour prendre la voiture avec des manches longues. Il ne voulait pas s'encombrer.

Pressé, il fourra alors son carnet de croquis et ses autres affaires de dessin dans un sac à dos qu'il balança sur une épaule et attrapa sa valise au vol. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir afin d'arranger quelques mèches rebelles de sa chevelure ébène. Il vérifia que ses vêtements lui allaient bien car, même s'il n'était pas l'adolescent le plus sociable du monde, il restait méticuleux quant à son physique. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Itachi.

Il contempla alors son mètre soixante-dix, sa peau opaline, sa fine musculature moulée par son T-shirt noir. Il se savait agréable à regarder et ne se privait parfois pas pour en jouer. Après tout, un tel charme se devait d'être utilisé. En effet en grandissant, Sasuke s'était rendu compte à quel point son corps rondelet et enfantin avait laissé place à celui d'un jeune homme svelte et séduisant. Et ce fut, après la mort de ses parents, l'élément qui déclencha son impudente vanité.

Car si aujourd'hui Sasuke ne comptait à son actif qu'un cercle très fermé d'amis, c'est parce qu'il avait adopté des traits de caractère difficiles à supporter. Suffisant, orgueilleux, sarcastique, arrogant… voilà qui le décrivait en quelques mots. Et ceux qui avaient vu tomber le masque pouvaient se déclarer chanceux.

Sasuke se dépêcha d'arranger ses cheveux avant de quitter sa chambre, valise et sac à dos en main, ses dessins jalousement conservés dans celui-ci. Son art, au-delà d'un exutoire, demeurait sa principale faiblesse. Personne ne devait savoir à quel point il pouvait être sensible, à quel point il pouvait noircir une page blanche autant que son cœur l'était. Personne.

C'est en réflechissant à ce qu'il pouvait avoir potentiellement oublié qu'il descendit les marches des escaliers rapidement, rejoignant son grand frère et Sakura. L'idiot du village ne tarda pas à passer la porte d'entrée dans un rire désolé, s'excusant pour son retard.

Le nouvel arrivant, grand de taille et d'une carrure imposante, vint saluer le couple ne manquant pas de complimenter la jeune fille sur sa beauté. Alors que Sakura rougissait, Itachi se contenta de sourire en saluant son ami. Habitué au comportement spontané de Naruto, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il coula alors un regard à son jeune frère, lui intimant de se montrer quelque peu avenant.

Naruto se tourna alors vers ce dernier, et Sasuke put à contrecoeur observer sa tignasse blonde retomber lestement sur la peau hâlée de son visage.

Le blond lui tendit alors la main.

- _Alors, tu ne savais plus comment traverser la rue ? _fit sarcastiquement Sasuke en attrapant la main pour la serrer. _Ou tu es simplement trop idiot pour savoir lire l'heure ? _

Naruto rit de bon cœur.

- _J'avais oublié à quel point ta compagnie pouvait être agréable, Sasuke_, lui répondit-il dans un sourire ironique.

Itachi lança un regard réprobateur à son petit frère. Leurs mains se lâchèrent mais Sasuke continua de dévisager le jeune homme. Ses yeux infiniment bleus l'agaçaient, les petites cicatrices en forme de moustache sur ses joues aussi. Tout chez lui le fatiguait déjà, sans que lui-même ne comprenne réellement pourquoi tant d'animosité à son égard. Il ne le détestait pas, non. Il ne le supportait pas, c'est tout.

Légèrement embarrassé, Itachi pressa le départ en poussant tout le monde vers la sortie. Ils prirent chacun leurs bagages, et se rendirent dans la petite coure à l'avant de la demeure Uchiwa.

- _Tu n'as qu'à rentrer ta voiture Naruto, _proposa Itachi. _Ce sera plus simple pour charger les bagages._

Ils avaient prévu deux voitures pour le voyage, celle de Naruto et celle d'Itachi, afin qu'ils puissent emmener toutes les affaires nécessaires pour camper.

Le blond s'affaira donc à rentrer sa voiture dans la petite coure, proche du véhicule d'Itachi. Et les jeunes gens chargèrent donc les coffres durant une bonne demi-heure avant de, finalement, se mettre en route. Et Sasuke se dépêcha de monter en voiture avec son frère, ne laissant d'autre choix à Sakura d'accompagner Naruto pendant le trajet.

* * *

Il devait être un peu plus d'une heure du matin lorsque Itachi vit la voiture blanche de Naruto prendre la bifurcation pour une aire d'autoroute. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et enclencha son clignotant pour le suivre. A côté de lui, son petit frère semblait dormir à poings fermés, écouteurs dans les oreilles et les pieds affalés sur le tableau de bord. Il essaya de ne pas le réveiller en se garant sur la station service, là où s'était arrêté le blond.

Il rejoignit son ami et sa petite-amie qui prenaient l'air, soucieux.

- _Ca va ? _demanda-t-il, inquiet de cette pause imprévue.

Sakura vint l'enlacer doucement tandis que Naruto le toisait, lui aussi l'air inquiet. Sasuke sortit alors de la voiture de son frère, la tête lourde de sommeil et les jambes engourdies.

- _Tu as besoin d'une pause, Itachi, _annonça le blond. _Et d'un bon café. Tu commençais à slalomer sur la route. _

Itachi s'étonna, ne s'en étant pas rendu compte. Ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Il partit sous les ordres de son ami s'acheter un café au distributeur automatique tandis que Sasuke tentait de réprimer sa surprise. A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas Naruto capable d'autant de prévenance envers ses amis. Mais cela ne changeait strictement pas son avis sur lui, loin de là.

Il se contenta de remettre l'un de ses écouteurs en attendant le retour de son aîné, se laissant aller dans sa musique. Et lorsqu'il fut revenu, il s'apprêta à remonter dans la voiture lorsque la voix de Naruto le héla.

- _Tu devrais parler avec ton frère lorsqu'il conduit, _conseilla Naruto. _Ca pourrait éviter qu'il ne s'endorme._

Sasuke le regarda un moment, sachant très bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais ne supportant pas que cela lui soit rappelé par Naruto, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

- _Pour le distraire et finir dans le mur ? _Lança-t-il, ironique. _Géniale ton idée, Einstein ! _

Itachi laissa entendre que Naruto n'avait pas tort, et Sasuke vit sa fierté piétinée.

Il grommelait alors seul dans son coin lorsque Sakura proposa d'échanger les passagers. En effet, il ne restait plus qu'une petite moitié du trajet à effectuer avant d'arriver à destination. D'autant plus qu'elle, n'était pas fatiguée et pouvait faire la conversation à Itachi. Les deux plus âgés acceptèrent d'un commun accord.

Mais lorsque Sasuke se rendit finalement compte de ce qu'il se passait et voulut protester, Sakura s'engouffrait déjà dans la voiture d'Itachi, dans un sourire désolé de celui-ci.

Sasuke grogna d'avantage en rentrant dans le véhicule du blond. Il claqua la portière avant de s'attacher et croiser les bras sur son torse. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir survivre tant de temps avec Naruto pour seule compagnie. Celui-ci mit le contact et s'empressa de suivre Itachi qui se réengageait déjà sur l'autoroute.

- _Ne fais pas cette tête, _ironisa Naruto. _J'aurai pu te laisser sur le bord de la route._

Sasuke bougon, lui répondit sur le même ton.

- _Il n'est pas trop tard._

Naruto amusé, donna un violent coup de volant vers la droite et la réaction du plus jeune fut immédiate.

- _Mais t'es malade ! _cria-t-il.

Le blond éclata de rire. Ce même rire franc et spontané qui agaçait tant Sasuke.

- _Ca va_, répondit-il en redressant la trajectoire du véhicule. _Un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal !_

Sasuke ne répondit rien alors Naruto continua.

-_ Je te rappelle qu'on est coincés ensemble pendant trois semaines, tu devrais faire un effort. Ne serait-ce que pour ton frère._

Le brun soupira, mais après réflexion l'abruti n'avait pas tort. Il ne lâcha alors qu'un son approbateur et Naruto lui sourit. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui, séparant l'une de ses mains du volant pour fouiller dans la boîte à gants. Il en ressorti une clé USB qu'il connecta à l'autoradio. Et Sasuke fut surpris d'entendre l'une de ses musiques préférées.

- _Pas trop nuls tes goûts musicaux, pour un abruti, _lâcha-t-il.

Naruto rit de nouveau, envahissant le petit espace. Mais il ne répondit rien, se contentant de conduire dans la pénombre. Et au fur et à mesure de la playlist le blond surprit Sasuke à enlever son écouteur. Il sourit alors, fier d'avoir pu capter son attention.

Ils restèrent alors un long moment sans parler, se laissant simplement bercés par les quelques musiques qui défilaient. Naruto suivait le véhicule d'Itachi, faisant attention à ce que celui-ci ne fasse plus d'écart. Et après quelques regards en biais, il se rendit compte que Sasuke frissonnait et que la chair de poule s'était installée sur ses bras nus.

- _J'ai une veste sur la banquette arrière_, proposa-t-il.

Sasuke se renfrogna.

- _Je n'ai pas froid._

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa ladite veste dans un grand geste avant de la lancer sur Sasuke.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Dans un premier temps trop fier, Sasuke refusa de l'enfiler. Mais les bras mordus pas le froid, il se résigna finalement à la mettre sur lui.

- _Merci_, maugréa-t-il.

Naruto se contenta de lui sourire. A nouveau, la musique reprit place dans la voiture. Sasuke ne tarda pas à retrouver le sommeil, et le reste du trajet se passa calmement.

Ils arrivèrent à destination sur les coups de six heures du matin, alors que le soleil commençait lentement à poindre à l'horizon. Déjà, les températures estivales se firent ressentir et le blond ne put retenir un long sourire de fendre ses lèvres charnues. Il adorait l'été, sa chaleur et son ciel bleu.

Il se gara devant l'entrée du camping où il réveilla Sasuke avant de sortir en s'étirant.

Itachi, accompagné de sa petite-amie, parlait déjà à l'accueil avec une vieille dame rondelette. Ils les rejoignirent en saluant poliment la femme d'un certain âge. Elle semblait légèrement méfiante devant ces quelques jeunes, marquant son front de quelques rides supplémentaires. Néanmoins, elle leur indiqua leur emplacement et la petite bande la remercia convenablement.

Ils reprirent donc les véhicules et s'engouffrèrent dans les allées de verdure du camping. A travers la vitre, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'observer les environs. Tout était si calme en cette heure matinale, le ciel orangé s'infiltrant à travers le feuillage des arbres. Ils passèrent devant un terrain de jeux déserts entouré de gravillons, et le jeune homme ne put réprimer un petit pincement de nostalgie. Il n'avait plus campé depuis le décès de ses parents.

Il soupira légèrement et Naruto lui coula un regard. Le blond se retint cependant de s'exprimer, pensant qu'il fallait parfois savoir se taire. Et Sasuke baissa les yeux, envahit par tous les souvenirs de son passé. Il se revoyait gamin, courir derrière son grand frère autour de la tente de ses parents. Cette réminiscence lui serra la gorge.

Naruto s'engagea dans une allée sur la droite, l'allée De l'Océan, et se dessina alors au bout de celle-ci l'emplacement B02. Il s'agissait d'un petit terrain de verdure à moitié caché sous des arbres. Et ainsi présenté sous les lumières matinales, l'envie de dessiner démangea Sasuke.

* * *

Assis depuis bientôt plus de quatre heures sur un rocher dans les hauteurs du camping, Sasuke se releva en époussetant ses vêtements. Il s'étira longuement puis empoigna son sac à dos dans lequel il engouffra son carnet de croquis. A peine avait-il posé le pied à terre en sortant de la voiture, qu'il s'était enfui à la recherche d'un endroit au calme d'où il pouvait dessiner sans être dérangé. Et ce rocher entouré de buissons avait été des plus parfaits.

Décidé, il parcourut les quelques allées qui le séparait de leur emplacement et fut surpris d'y trouver sa tente déjà montée et le terrain aménagé. Sur ce bout de terre rectangulaire, on comptait trois tentes différentes. Naruto avait installé la sienne au fond, à l'orée des arbres. A quelques mètres sur la droite, celle d'Itachi et Sakura tendue fièrement sur ses piquets. Quant à la sienne, Sasuke soupira en la découvrant si peu en avant de celle de Naruto. L'une devant l'autre, l'entrée des deux tentes se faisaient face. Il en fut malade.

Le reste du terrain avait été aménagé de sorte à ce que la table et les chaises dépliantes trônent au milieu, et à ce que les voitures soient garées dans un coin. Cependant Sasuke remarqua que celle de Naruto manquait, et haussant un sourcil, il se dirigea vers Sakura qui, seule au milieu du campement, s'affairait à planter un parasol.

Il lui proposa son aide et la jeune fille lui sourit en acceptant. Même après une nuit entière de trajet, elle paraissait toujours aussi jolie.

- _Où sont Itachi et Naruto ? _demanda Sasuke en saisissant le manche du parasol.

Sakura s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en un chignon désordonné.

- _Ton frère se repose dans notre tente, le voyage l'a fatigué, _expliqua-t-elle._ Et Naruto est parti en ville pour nous ramener de quoi prendre un petit-déjeuner. _

Sasuke hocha la tête, se demandant comment le blond pouvait tenir tant de temps sans jamais se reposer. Après tout, il avait roulé toute la nuit. Mais il finit par hausser une épaule, pensant déjà à autre chose. C'était sans compter sur Sakura qui le rappela à l'ordre.

- _D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a monté ta tente, _ajouta-t-elle_. Ton frère était un peu fâché que tu n'aies pas aidé à installer le camp._

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Comment Naruto pouvait-il être idiot à ce point là ? A chaque fois, Sasuke ne manquait pas de le rabaisser, et pourtant le blond s'évertuait à être agréable avec lui. C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

Mais Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur la question, car Naruto arriva au même moment. Il se gara près de la voiture d'Itachi et sortit du véhicule, victorieux, un sac de croissants chauds à la main. Sakura sautilla, comme si ces quelques gourmandises marquaient définitivement le début des vacances.

Sasuke se massa la nuque en s'installant à table. La jeune femme partit réveiller son petit-ami, et tous les quatre prirent le petit-déjeuner, certains plus enjoués que d'autres à l'idée d'être enfin en vacances.

En début d'après-midi, Sakura et Itachi partirent pour la plage. Elle se situait à moins de cinq-cents mètres du camping, aussi décidèrent-ils de s'y rendre à pieds. Naruto, désireux de reprendre des forces, s'était allongé sur une chaise longue, laissant son corps à moitié nu dorer sous ce soleil de plomb.

Quand à Sasuke, lui, s'affairait à bouquiner derrière son parasol, soulagé de ne pas avoir à tenir la conversation avec Naruto. Mais c'était sans compter sur celui-ci qui, après une heure de détente, finit par se lever brusquement, affichant aux yeux du monde son torse musclé.

Son torse musclé… Sasuke déglutit en replongeant son regard sur son bouquin. Il connaissait Naruto depuis des années, alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué ce détail ? Il souffla doucement alors que, tels des aimants, ses yeux suivirent le jeune homme qui, dos à lui, se servait un soda dans la glacière. Sasuke voulut s'empêcher de rougir tandis qu'une goutte de sueur traversa sa nuque. Même son dos semblait puissant.

_- Tu en veux une ? _demanda Naruto par-dessus son épaule, une canette à la main.

Sasuke, honteux de reluquer l'ahuri de service, ne put que se cacher derrière son livre. Et Naruto ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'absence de réponse, car il repartit s'allonger sous le soleil étouffant, buvant sa canette du bout des lèvres. Mais quand Sasuke leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, attiré bien contre son gré par le corps parfait de Naruto, il vit celui-ci s'enduire de crème solaire. Le liquide blanchâtre luisant le long de ses muscles eut le don de l'achever, tandis que les larges mains du blond lui faisaient découvrir chacun de ses abdominaux.

Sasuke tourna la tête violemment, les joues rosies. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se rincer l'œil sur Naruto. Le fait qu'il soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, non. Ce qui le gênait, c'est qu'il s'agissait de Naruto. Naruto, l'idiot du village. L'ami de son frère qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter depuis bien des années, et voilà que maintenant il arrivait à lui trouver un corps des plus appréciables.

Sasuke se passa une main sur le visage. Des hommes, il en avait connu quelques-uns. Quelques petites histoires perdues d'avance et sans lendemain. Rien de bien sérieux en outre. Quant à son homosexualité, elle ne lui faisait plus peur. Sa sortie de l'ombre, il l'avait faite depuis bien longtemps et désormais, il s'assumait pleinement. Il ne le criait certes pas sur tous les toits, mais il ne se cachait plus.

Mais le problème ne résidait pas là. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'un tel corps pendant des années ? Et pourquoi ce même corps appartenait-il à Uzumaki Naruto ? Sasuke appuya ses coudes sur la table devant lui, laissant glisser son bouquin d'entre ses doigts. Désemparé, il laissa un soupir s'échapper entre ses lèvres. Quel gâchis, vraiment.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment son frère et Sakura revenir de la plage, les bras chargés d'affaires qu'ils posèrent sur la table où Sasuke était accoudé. Curieux, Naruto se leva et vint vers eux.

- _Déjà revenus ? _s'étonna le blond.

Sakura partit vers sa tente, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- _On a commencé à jouer au volley avec d'autres jeunes, _expliqua Itachi. _Quand Sakura a remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas sa crème solaire. _

Le blond rit de bon cœur.

- _Quelle tête en l'air celle-là ! _se moqua-t-il gentiment, et Itachi rit avec lui.

La jeune femme sortit de sous sa tente, le flacon recherché entre les doigts et vint donner une tape derrière la tête du blond. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son rire, et à nouveau, Sasuke s'en trouva agacé. Ravi de reprendre contenance, il décida de laisser l'épisode du torse musclé derrière lui.

Finalement Sakura et Itachi repartirent pour la plage, suivi par Naruto qui mourait d'envie de jouer au volley. Alors, de nouveau au calme, Sasuke se permit de sortir son carnet de dessins, sur lequel il passa le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

De mauvaise foi, Sasuke suivait son frère, Sakura et Naruto à travers les allées du camping. Il était un peu plus de vingt-deux heures, et on pouvait clairement distinguer quelques étoiles à traves la pénombre. D'un pas décidé, ils se rendaient sur la plage. Invités à un feu de camp par les jeunes avec qui ils avaient joué au volley dans l'après-midi, seul Sasuke ne semblait pas enchanté. Après tout, lui préférait la tranquillité à l'agitation. Mais Itachi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et lui avait forcé la main pour qu'il fasse un effort de sociabilité.

Ils passèrent la sortie du camping et s'engouffrèrent dans la rue adjacente. Sasuke soupira en regardant devant lui. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à Naruto qui marchait joyeusement à quelques pas de lui, une bouteille de tequila dans les mains. Il détailla son dos, dont la puissance se remarquait clairement sous son t-shirt en coton. Et, repensant malgré lui à la façon dont il l'avait reluqué cet après-midi, il détourna furieusement le regard. Troublé, il était juste troublé. Voilà tout.

Il se concentra sur la plage qui s'étendait à quelques mètres devant lui, retenant un léger sourire devant la beauté du paysage. Il se promit qu'un soir, il viendrait seul pour l'immortaliser sur ses dessins.

Sasuke suivit le petit groupe et enjamba le muret qui séparait le sable de la route, et enleva ses chaussures comme les autres. Les grains frais sous ses pieds l'amusèrent malgré lui, faisant remonter à la surface les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse. Mais bien vite, ils regagnèrent le seul point de luminosité sur cet étendu noir, là où un grand feu de camp déchirait la pénombre.

Quelques rondins de bois étaient répartis en cercle autour des flammes, et quelques jeunes se levèrent pour les accueillir. Quelques éclats de rires s'élevèrent dans les airs, et celui de Naruto plus particulièrement. Il parlait fort avec un rouquin aussi hilare que lui.

Sasuke se sentit poussé en avant, Itachi le ramenant à ses côtés afin de le présenter. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de maudire son frère. Une blonde aux longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval s'approcha un peu plus près que les autres et se présenta.

- _Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka, _sourit-elle en s'approchant, si bien que Sasuke pouvait presque voir les flammes danser dans ses yeux bleus. _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu jouer au volley avec nous ? _

Il haussa simplement une épaule en guise de réponse tandis que les autres jeunes approchaient. Ils étaient cinq en tout, en commençant par cette fille, Ino. Peu sûr de se rappeler de tous les prénoms, il se souvenait cependant que le roux avec qui parlait Naruto se nommait Sasori.

Après quelques brèves présentations, il s'assirent tous autour du feu et se servirent à boire. Et le brun avec de gros sourcils assis à côté de Sasuke, s'évertuait à remplir son verre continuellement.

- _Lee ! _s'exclama Itachi assis un peu plus loin, un whisky pur à la main. _Vas-y doucement avec mon petit frère !_

Ledit Lee s'excusa en rigolant. Malheureusement, Sasuke commençait déjà à se sentir enivré après quelques verres, n'ayant pas l'habitude de boire. Légèrement dans la brume, Sasuke s'autorisa quelques sourires en écoutant les autres jeunes parler autour de lui.

Les conversations allaient dans tous les sens, et tous riaient de bon cœur. Mais Sasuke se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, après tout, il ne les connaissait pas du tout. Il lança un regard à son grand frère, accaparé par Sakura puis reporta ses yeux sur Naruto qui discutait avec le dénommé Sasori.

Désirant ne plus rester seul, il se leva en attrapant son rondin de bois, et vint se poser près de celui de Naruto. Sobre, cela ne se serait certainement jamais produit mais l'alcool aidant, il se retrouva assis près du blond. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard étonné mais n'insista cependant pas, devinant certainement son malaise.

Sasori, lui, en profita pour amorcer la conversation.

- _Alors, _ricana-t-il. _Lee a eu la main trop généreuse ? _

Naruto se mit à rire, et enivré par l'alcool, Sasuke aussi. Ainsi, le rouquin continua sa conversation avec le blond, et tenta d'y inclure le nouvel arrivant. Ils parlaient de sport principalement, mais aussi de leur rivalité durant la partie de volley qui avait eue lieu dans l'après-midi. Sasuke, lui se contentait le plus souvent de rire.

Ils parlèrent ainsi durant une bonne demi-heure, avant qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, Karin, ne se lève en criant qu'il était grand temps de jouer. Elle expliqua rapidement les règles du jeu d'alcool, et sans qu'il ne sache comment, Sasuke se retrouva à jouer au jeu idiot du « J'ai jamais »

Les règles étaient simples, lorsque quelqu'un annonçait qu'il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose, les autres buvaient s'ils l'avaient déjà fait. Mais, déjà bien alcoolisé, Sasuke se laissa emporter dans la bonne ambiance. Les tours défilèrent rapidement, et Sasuke vit l'alcool couler à flot dans son verre. Et il n'était pas le seul, car un peu plus loin, Sakura riait haut et fort.

- _Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux ! _déclara Lee en levant son verre.

Sasuke n'étant jamais tombé amoureux laissa son verre par terre, contrairement à Itachi, Sakura et Naruto qui, eux, burent. D'autres aussi, mais Sasuke n'y fit que peu attention.

Un autre garçon aux longs cheveux blonds prit la parole, un dénommé Deidara que Sasuke n'avait qu'à peine remarqué.

- _Je n'ai jamais embrassé un mec ! _dit-il, hilare.

Certains rirent, et toutes les filles présentes portèrent leur verre à leurs lèvres. Mais quelques regards suivirent Sasuke lorsque lui aussi, but une gorgée d'alcool. Il y eut un moment de flottement, alors que certains se demandaient certainement si Sasuke était homosexuel. Légèrement gêné, le principal concerné n'en faisait pas non plus une montagne. Il s'assumait.

De l'autre côté du campement Itachi se mordait les lèvres, inquiets pour son petit frère. Et alors qu'il cherchait à détourner l'attention, Naruto le fit le premier en levant son verre, et Itachi l'en remercia silencieusement.

- _Je n'ai jamais vomi après avoir jouer à « j'ai jamais», _rigola Naruto, et plusieurs autres rires le suivirent.

Ce n'était que pour détourner l'attention et Sasuke le savait bien, mais cela sembla pourtant fonctionner. Le jeu reprit normalement dans une bonne ambiance, et durant la soirée, il sentit plusieurs fois le regard brûlant de Naruto se poser sur lui. Mais bien trop éméché pour analyser le sens de ces quelques regards, Sasuke se contenta de les lui rendre.

Ainsi, vers deux heures du matin, Itachi et Sakura repartirent au camping, suivi par quelques autres jeunes. Le grand brun demanda à Naruto de veiller sur son petit frère qui, pour une fois, semblait à peu près s'amuser. Désormais autour du feu de camp, ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Mais Ino Yamanaka, complètement saoule, s'était endormie à même le sable.

Naruto et Sasuke parlaient donc avec Sasori, qui se trouvait être un jeune homme amusant. Amusant certes, même pour Sasuke qui, lui aussi complètement saoul, aurait ri de n'importe quoi.

- _Je vais pisser_, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il se leva alors et tituba jusqu'à un peu plus loin sur la plage où il put se soulager. Mais le chemin jusqu'au feu de camp lui parut bien long alors qu'il tanguait pitoyablement sur le sable, riant aux éclats que la terre s'échappait sous ses pieds.

Uchiwa Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi saoul de sa vie, et il s'en rendait compte lui-même. Il détestait de savoir son masque tombé avec des étrangers, détestait se sentir ainsi superficiel. Parce qu'en ce moment, il l'était, et pas qu'un peu. Mais ces quelques jeunes qu'il ne connaissait à peine avaient vu de lui ce que certaines personnes de son entourage ne verraient sûrement jamais. Et c'Est-ce qu'il détestait.

Mais pour le moment, il riait. Malgré la colère, malgré la rancœur qui figeait habituellement son visage. Sasuke riait comme il ne s'était jamais entendu le faire. L'alcool avait fait tomber toutes ses barrières, et bien qu'il en soit conscient, il n'arrivait pas à empêcher son visage de se déformer.

Il se laissa alors tomber dans le sable, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Le rictus hilare collé à ses lèvres ne s'estompait pas, et il laissa ses pieds s'enterrer sous les grains dorés. Il ne savait dire pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais l'alcool le lui dictait. De toute façon, il n'était pas aisé de marcher lorsque le sol se dérobait sous nos pas.

Sasuke resta donc allongé un moment sur le sable avant que Naruto ne le rejoigne, l'air légèrement inquiet. Il s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés avant de se laisser tomber, comme Sasuke, sur le dos.

- _Il faudrait rentrer, _annonça doucement Naruto. _Tout le monde est parti. _

Sasuke acquiesça sans aucune animosité, ce qui eut le don de surprendre Naruto. Habituellement, le petit brun ne manquait pas de lui asséner une bonne réplique tranchante, mais là, rien ne vint. Sasuke n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Alcoolisé comme il l'était, Naruto n'avait plus rien d'agaçant.

Ils se levèrent alors, mais Sasuke manqua de s'étaler de nouveau. Il partit dans un fou rire alors qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. C'était un moment tellement rare, que Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à son rire, presque attendri.

Il aida alors Sasuke à marcher jusqu'au camping, le soutenant d'un bras autour des épaules. De par cette proximité, le brun ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cet après-midi, lorsqu'il avait découvert le torse musclé du blond. Et avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, il espérait ne pas trop rougir. Mais cela ne fut pas à son avantage lorsque Naruto lui dit qu'ils passeraient par les douches communes pour se débarrasser du sable avant de rentrer.

Les douches… quelques idées lubriques concernant Naruto vinrent obstruer l'esprit du brun. Pourtant il savait qu'il s'agissait de ce même idiot qu'il ne supportait pas, mais l'alcool l'empêchait d'avoir une quelconque pensée rationnelle. Son corps l'attirait et ainsi enivré, il se laissa traîner jusqu'aux douches.

Naruto alluma alors la lumière de la bâtisse, et s'arrêta en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, l'air embêté.

- _Tu arriveras à te rincer tout seul ? _demanda-t-il, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Sasuke assura que oui, car bien que le corps du blond ne le laissait pas indifférent et qu'il soit bien éméché, il refusait de se faire assister jusque sous la douche. Et puis, si Naruto venait avec lui, son propre corps risquait de réagir. Et il savait qu'il le regretterait le lendemain.

C'est pourquoi il tenta de ne pas tituber en s'enfermant dans l'une des cabines de douche sous le regard de Naruto. Mais il manqua de s'étaler en voulant verrouiller la porte, et c'est pourquoi le blond le força à le laisser entrer.

- _Ton frère me tuera s'il t'arrive un truc, _se justifia Naruto.

Sasuke protesta, mais le blond était têtu et commença à se déshabiller. Il laissa simplement son boxer et Sasuke l'imita en soupirant. Ils se faufilèrent alors sous le jet d'eau, Naruto tenant le plus jeune par les épaules. Et ainsi face à son torse, Sasuke remarqua à quel point le blond pouvait être grand : il le dépassait d'une bonne tête au moins. Il s'arrêta sur ses larges épaules, ses clavicules bien dessinées, ses pectoraux qui semblaient rouler sous sa peau dorée.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il sentait un coup de chaleur l'envahir. Il décida de se retourner pour éviter une quelconque réaction de son corps. L'alcool aidant, il savait qu'il lui en faudrait peu pour l'exciter. Mais c'était sans compter sur le ventre musclé de Naruto qui se collait à son dos, sur son bassin qui frôlait le sien par inadvertance.

Sasuke sentait la chaleur monter en lui, alors que dans son esprit tournait en boucle l'image de ce corps parfait. Peu importe s'il appartenait à Naruto désormais, il était bien trop conscient dès que leur deux corps se frôlaient, bien trop conscient de cette douce chaleur qui s'installait dans son bas ventre.

Le souffle de Naruto, il ne sentait plus que cela. Son souffle chaud et régulier qui lui chatouillait la nuque et éveillait tous ses sens. Et ses larges mains qui lui brûlaient la peau des épaules. Sasuke se sentait tout chose, étourdi entre l'alcool et le corps enivrant de Naruto.

Bien malgré lui, Sasuke sentit son membre durcir dans son boxer. Et aux mains qui se crispèrent légèrement sur ses épaules, Sasuke sut que Naruto avait vu.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici donc avec une nouvelle fic qui sort complètement de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Habituellement, j'aime les trucs plutôt super tristes ou alors super niais (Oui oui, je vous assure, la frontière est mince ! ) et là j'ai décidé de me lancer dans quelque chose de plus... enfin quelque chose de moins triste et moins niais ! xD Bref, je m'étale. Donc qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous appréciez ?

Je sais que Naruto et Sasuke se "rapprochent" rapidement sur la dernière partie de chapitre, mais c'est pour la suite. Et à ne pas confondre rapprochement et attirance physique. Bref, j'espère que j'ai bien fait passé le message dans le chapitre et que ça ne vous donne pas une impression de cafouillis total ! :-)

Voilà, pour ma part j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et que vous reviendrez par ici !

Bonne soirée,

Akanezora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Akanezora

**Disclaimer : **aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Rated : **M (quelques scènes explicites sont à prévoir. )

**Genres : **YAOI, romance.

_******Résumé :**_Sasuke est un adolescent plutôt vaniteux et renfermé. En plein été, il part trois semaines en camping avec son grand frère Itachi, sa petite-amie et son ami Naruto. Et ce dernier lui apprendra à quel point on peut aimer, mais aussi par quelles épreuves il faut passer pour en arriver là. NaruSasu

**Ma muse - chapitre 2**

Sasuke se crispa lorsqu'il réalisa que Naruto savait. Le jet de la douche ne fit qu'amplifier sa honte, collant davantage son boxer contre ses parties intimes. Il sentait, derrière lui, le souffle du blond devenir incertain. Et, gêné au plus haut point, il s'éloigna du corps chaud qui caressait son dos et vint se coller à la paroi glaciale de la cabine de douche.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Sasuke qui se morfondait. Il était peut-être encore éméché, mais il se rendait compte d'à quel point il venait de se ridiculiser devant Naruto. Le nez collé contre le mur carrelé, il tentait vainement de faire baisser son excitation. Mais savoir que le blond avait les yeux rivés sur lui ne l'aidait pas. Son regard lui brûlait doucement le dos, et Sasuke se maudit d'être ainsi attiré par le corps de cet idiot.

Il entendit alors Naruto s'éclaircir la gorge, et il pria pour que celui-ci ne l'embarrasse pas davantage. Mais ce fut peine perdue lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa hanche.

- _Ce n'est pas grave_, tenta Naruto, mais la gêne dans sa voix était palpable. _Je vais sortir, ok ? _

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il entendit le blond récupérer ses affaires et enfiler ses chaussures, avant que celui-ci ne rentre au campement. Et lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'objet de ses pensées se trouvait bien loin de lui, il s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement. Il se retourna alors et se laissa tomber à terre sur le sol froid de la cabine.

Blasé, il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, contre le mur, alors que l'excitation dans son bas ventre se calmait peu à peu. Il avait beau ressasser l'évènement dans tous les sens, il se sentait toujours aussi pitoyable. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire face à Naruto, désormais ? Surtout qu'il l'avait toujours rabaissé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais à présent, l'idiot, c'était lui.

Sasuke laissa plusieurs soupirs à fendre l'âme briser son mutisme, laissa le jet d'eau laver sa honte. Et il resta là de longues minutes, affalé sur la céramique froide, espérant que le siphon aspire ses pensées les plus sombres.

Lorsqu'il jugea bon de rentrer, il récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers le campement, une boule au ventre. Les effets de l'alcool s'estompaient peu à peu, et c'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'il regagna sa tente, de peur de réveiller Naruto et d'être confronté à lui.

Sans un bruit, il s'emmitoufla dans son sac de couchage et ferma les yeux. Il voulait dormir, et ne plus se souvenir. Sa fierté n'était plus que d'infimes particules tant elle avait été écrasée. Et pour quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux que lui, il y avait de quoi se tuer.

Il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de tragique, et que cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Mais Sasuke n'avait jamais pu supporter Naruto, et se montrer ainsi faible devant lui, lui ouvrait tellement de portes pour se venger de toutes les insultes qu'il avait proféré à son égard. Et son égo ne le tolérerait pas.

Ressassant toutes ses pensées, Sasuke sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit la fermeture de la tente se défaire lentement. Il se figea de stupeur alors que quelqu'un passait la tête par l'ouverture.

- _Sasuke, tu dors ? _demanda la voix grave de Naruto. _Je voulais te parler de tout à l'heure. _

La voix du blond lui glaça le sang. Pourquoi venait-il jusque sous sa tente ? C'était plus que gênant. Il tenta de ne pas laisser sa respiration devenir erratique. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux écarquillés passaient inaperçus, alors il pria pour que le blond n'insiste pas. Il avait décidé, désormais. Il tenterait de l'éviter durant le reste des vacances.

Naruto sembla penser qu'il dormait, car il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Peut-être avait-il perdu son courage, car il s'agissait certainement pour lui aussi d'une situation embarrassante. Et Sasuke souffla de nouveau en pensant à sa décision de l'éviter pendant toutes les vacances. Parce que malheureusement celles-ci venaient tout juste de commencer.

Epuisé entre le trajet en voiture de la nuit précédente et ses frasques avec l'alcool, Sasuke finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil dénué de rêve. Naruto loin de ses pensées pour quelques heures, il put enfin se reposer.

Vers onze heures le lendemain matin, Sasuke fut réveillé par la chaleur devenue trop étouffante. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa tente vêtu d'un jogging et d'un T-shirt, la tête encore lourde de sommeil, il fut surpris de trouver Itachi, Sakura et Naruto attablés et riant joyeusement de bon matin.

Il s'attarda sur son frère avant qu'on ne le remarque, se réjouit de voir que ses cernes immenses s'étaient un peu atténuées. Mais il ne put l'observer plus, car Sakura le vit la première. Elle sourit gentiment et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il saisit une chaise dépliante et s'assit en face de Naruto, la _seule_ place de libre. Il les salua d'un signe de main commun, les pensées encore brumeuses.

- _Tu as bien dormi ? _demanda Itachi. _Naruto m'a dit que vous étiez rentrés tard_.

A cette phrase, Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto. Et lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, Sasuke s'empressa de tourner la tête alors que la scène dans les douches communes lui revenait à l'esprit. Il acquiesça d'un grognement qu'Itachi mit sur le compte de la fatigue, et la conversation reprit comme avant que Sasuke n'arrive.

Il les écouta quelques minutes parler joyeusement avant de se décider à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais alors qu'il tendit le bras pour attraper le beurre, la main chaude de Naruto se superposa à la sienne alors que lui aussi convoitait de se faire une tartine. Et, comme une décharge électrique dans tout son corps, Sasuke retira sa main précipitamment. Itachi et Sakura ne semblèrent pas y faire attention alors qu'ils riaient ensemble.

Troublé par son propre réflexe, Sasuke leva à nouveau les yeux sur le blond. Celui-ci qui le regardait avec un air qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Naruto n'arborait plus son éternel sourire, et ses prunelles céruléennes semblaient à cet instant, bien plus profondes que d'habitude. Et comme dans les abysses d'un océan, Sasuke s'y perdit quelques instants.

Son regard dégageait tant de sérieux que Sasuke en fut légèrement déstabilisé. C'était une facette du blond qu'il ne connaissait pas, et ce regard grave semblait vouloir lui dire tant de choses. Mais le brun n'arrivait pas à définir quoi. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cet échange.

Dans l'incompréhension, Sasuke détourna alors les yeux, embarrassé. Après tout, pourquoi Naruto le regardait-il comme cela, aussi sérieusement ? Il devrait être dégoûté - ce qui aurait été la meilleure solution aux yeux de Sasuke, ou encore moqueur. Mais pas aussi gravement. C'était comme si le masque jovial du blond s'était fissuré l'espace de quelques instants.

Et Sasuke dut faire semblant de se concentrer sur la conversation de son frère et de sa petite-amie, alors qu'au fond de lui, le doute s'installait. Mais malgré ses efforts, il sentait le regard infiniment bleu de Naruto lui brûler la peau.

* * *

- _J'ai ! _cria Naruto en courant vers la balle, le sable s'affaissant sous ses pieds.

Il devait être quatorze heures, et le soleil battait son plein sur la plage. La chaleur était étouffante, presque irrespirable pour Sasuke qui ne supportait que difficilement les températures élevées. Alors, assis sous le parasol et des lunettes de soleil posées sur le bout de son nez, il se contentait de regarder la partie de volley qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Les jeunes de la veille étaient venus se présenter à leur campement peu après midi, leur proposant une partie de ballon. Et la majorité l'emportant, Sasuke suivit le mouvement, forcé par un regard appuyé de son frère. Et désormais, il s'ennuyait profondément. Solitaire dans l'âme, il ne se complaisait pas dans les sports d'équipe, alors c'est avec toute l'envie d'un condamné qu'il suivait le match de volley.

Il soupira malgré lui, en attrapant son carnet à dessins laissé dans son sac à dos. Il espérait que personne ne le remarque. Mais à peine commença-t-il à esquisser quelques vagues que la blonde aux yeux bleus de la veille s'approcha de lui.

- _Je reviens ! _lança-t-elle aux autres pour prévenir qu'elle quittait la partie.

Les autres acquiescèrent sans y porter d'attention et le match continua. Mais Sasuke, en alerte, rabattit son carnet de croquis contre sa poitrine alors qu'Ino Yamanaka se dirigeait vers lui. Elle attrapa son flacon de crème solaire et s'en étala sur les bras et le ventre. Dans sa lancée, elle laissa tomber son paréo violet contre le sable, dévoilant de longues et fines jambes bronzées. Sasuke la regarda s'enduire de produit, protégeant ses dessins contre sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les voit, et c'est légèrement anxieux qu'il espérait qu'elle n'y fasse pas attention.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? _demanda Ino en s'asseyant sur la même serviette que lui.

Sasuke soupira d'exaspération en s'écartant d'elle d'un cran. Mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas se démonter et l'encouragea d'un sourire.

- _Tu n'es pas obligée de faire la conversation, _répondit sèchement Sasuke. _Être seul ne me dérange pas_

Ino s'amusa de sa réponse.

- _Tu étais plus drôle quand tu étais bourré ! _rit-elle.

Elle s'étira les bras dans un petit grognement, se laissa paresseusement tomber en arrière sur la serviette. Sasuke sentit la honte l'envahir à nouveau alors qu'il se souvenait avec quelle facilité ses barrières s'étaient effondrées la veille, lorsqu'il était saoul. Il savait qu'il avait mauvais caractère, que son air suffisant pouvait en énerver plus d'un et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Désormais, il avait perdu toute crédibilité devant ce petit groupe de jeunes, et d'autant plus devant Naruto.

Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, souhaitant ne plus y penser. Car plus il garderait Naruto loin de ses songes, mieux il s'en porterait. C'est donc avec une pointe d'impatience qu'il reporta son regard sur la blonde allongée près de lui.

Elle sembla remarquer l'insistance dans ses yeux car elle se redressa en souriant.

- _Il n'est pas mal Sasori, non ? _fit-elle reportant ses yeux sur le match de volley.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi Ino parlait soudainement de cela. Et surtout pourquoi à lui. Mais malgré lui, il suivit son regard en replaçant ses lunettes de soleil, ancra ses yeux sombres sur le rouquin à la peau pâle. Il ne portait qu'un short de bain, laissant son torse à nu et ses pieds s'enfoncer doucement dans le sable. Lee, le jeune homme à la coupe au bol et aux gros sourcils, lui cacha soudainement la vue en essayant d'intercepter la balle. Et Sasuke bougea légèrement la tête pour apercevoir de nouveau Sasori qui riait par-dessus le filet avec Naruto.

Il haussa une épaule : le rouquin n'était pas déplaisant, mais il ne lui tapait pas dans l'œil non plus. Il reporta alors son regard sur Ino qui l'observait scrupuleusement, et Sasuke comprit à son grand sourire qu'il s'était laissé manipuler. Car lors de la soirée alcoolisée de la veille, il avait laissé un doute planer quant à son éventuelle homosexualité. Et Yamanaka Ino venait d'en prouver la véracité.

Il sut qu'elle avait deviné mais se contenta de se taire. Il se fichait royalement de ce que l'on pouvait bien penser de lui, après tout. Alors il attendit patiemment qu'Ino ne retourne jouer au volley pour reprendre son croquis, apprécia que celle-ci ne pose pas de question sur ses préférences sexuelles. Et après quelques minutes de flottement, la jeune fille se leva et rejoignit à nouveau la partie.

Enfin seul, il se permit de se concentrer sur son carnet d'ébauches, analysa les premières esquisses de son dessin. Et bien vite, il regagna son crayon qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts et laissa sa mine noircir la feuille. Il y passa alors une bonne partie de l'après-midi, plongé corps et âme dans sa passion. Mais malgré lui et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à Naruto entre deux traits de crayon. Naruto qui transpirait sous ce soleil de plomb, Naruto dont les muscles roulaient sous la peau dorée.

Et bien contre sa volonté, Naruto était partout dans son esprit.

Le groupe de jeune se divisa en fin de soirée, et Naruto, Sakura, Itachi et Sasuke rentrèrent à leur campement suivis d'Ino. Sakura, esthéticienne de profession, l'avait invitée pour lui faire une manucure, et les deux jeunes femmes y passèrent le reste du temps jusqu'au dîner. Pendant ce temps, Itachi partit chercher un restaurant en ville d'où il pourrait prendre à emporter pour manger au camping.

En attendant le repas, Sasuke avait opté pour une retraite stratégique dans sa tente, où il s'était enfermé avec son ordinateur portable. Il n'eut le temps de regarder qu'un film seulement avant le retour de son frère qui l'appela pour manger.

Affamé, Sasuke se dépêcha de sortir de sa tente, mais dans sa précipitation, il percuta Naruto qui sortait de la sienne. L'entrée des deux se faisaient face et n'étaient séparées que de quelques mètres à peine, et la collision fut donc inévitable et brutale. Tant et si bien que Sasuke faillit tomber à la renverse, mais Naruto le rattrapa de justesse par le bras.

- _Il s'en est fallu de peu_, tenta de plaisanter Naruto, gêné.

Comme électrisé par ce contact, Sasuke retira vivement son bras.

- _Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? _cracha-t-il, et le ton qu'il employa fut plus mauvais qu'il ne le voulut.

Naruto plissa les yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi tant d'animosité et Sasuke baissa la tête. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait déjà Sakura et Ino qui fronçaient les sourcils en l'observant et s'assit sur un siège. Itachi qui revenait tout juste de sa voiture, le sac d'un quelconque fast-food entre les bras, se contenta d'échanger un regard interrogatif avec Naruto.

Les deux jeunes filles reprirent alors leur conversation, détendant légèrement l'atmosphère. Naruto et Itachi rejoignirent eux aussi la table où ils s'installèrent. Le petit groupe commença alors à manger, le blond menant la conversation, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était ce même sourire qui agaçait tant Sasuke, ces mêmes yeux céruléens qui pétillaient de joie qui le rendaient malade. D'autant plus depuis qu'il trouvait son corps attrayant. Alors quand, imperceptiblement, Naruto l'avait rapproché de lui en voulant le redresser, il n'avait pu réfréner cet élan de violence s'emparer de lui. Parce qu'il avait bien trop honte, et que la proximité avec Naruto était dangereuse.

La confusion régnait dans la tête de Sasuke, et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il prit la voiture avec son frère pour rejoindre les autres jeunes dans un bar. Naruto et les deux jeunes femmes avaient pris la voiture du blond. Donc seul dans le véhicule avec son aîné, Sasuke se fit sermonner pour son comportement avec Naruto. Piégé, il ne put raconter ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il préféra donc changer de sujet, peu désireux de mêler Itachi à cela.

Ils arrivèrent donc dans le centre-ville où il faisait déjà nuit, et rejoignirent le reste du groupe dans un bar. Il étaient tous là, babillant joyeusement, un verre à la main. Sasuke prit donc place entre Ino et la fille aux cheveux rouges, Karin. Celle-ci lui fit passer la carte des boissons dans un sourire, et Sasuke la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Itachi héla un serveur et les nouveaux arrivants commandèrent. Sasuke se contenta d'une bière, préférant éviter les alcools forts durant quelques temps. Attiré par la musique qui remplissait la pièce, il se retourna et aperçut un tourne-disque sur lequel jouait un vieux vinyl du groupe _Kiss_. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus, c'est le reflet de la vitre sur lequel il vit Naruto, assis en face de lui, lui lancer quelques œillades.

Incertain, il se remit droit sur sa chaise et n'osa pas relever les yeux vers le blond. Aussi, il préféra discuter avec ses voisines de table qui engagèrent la conversation avec lui. Il ne fut pas avenant ni forcément très curieux, mais il répondit à la majorité des questions des jeunes filles. Il faisait un effort de sociabilité comme lui avait demandé son frère.

Il apprit donc qu'elles étaient toutes les deux âgées de vingt ans, et qu'elles se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait largement mais tout était bon pour éviter le regard persistant de Naruto face à lui. Ce même regard dont il ne comprenait pas la signification.

La soirée passa ainsi, le petit groupe apprenant à se connaître et riant joyeusement. Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin qu'ils finirent par déserter le bar, chacun rentrant à son campement.

* * *

Sasuke se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son couchage, poussant sa couverture vers ses pieds. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour dormir en ces températures estivales, et voilà plus d'une heure qu'il tournait en rond sans jamais trouver le sommeil. Et lorsque la sueur de son dos eut raison de lui, il se décida enfin à se lever.

Il attrapa un short blanc et un chandail bleu marine qu'il enfila rapidement, se saisit de son sac à dos et sortit de sa tente. Il devait être un peu moins de quatre heures du matin lorsqu'il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la plage, une petite lampe torche glissée au fond de sa poche. Et il me mit pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir le vaste océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans la pénombre.

Il enjamba alors le muret qui le séparait du sable de la plage, retira ses chaussures et laissa quelques grains se faufiler entre ses orteils. Adouci, il sourit paisiblement comme il lui arrivait rarement de le faire. Il laissa alors la mélodie des vagues imprégner son cœur et se décida finalement à s'asseoir. Il attrapa donc son carnet de croquis, alluma sa lampe torche pour s'éclairer et commença les esquisses de ce paysage nocturne.

C'était un rituel pour Sasuke, dès qu'il trouvait un paysage qui lui plaisait, il se sentait obligé de l'immortaliser. C'était pour lui un moyen de contrer la fuite du temps, de se rappeler de ce sentiment qui avait fait battre son cœur devant tant de beauté. Mais rien, non rien ne l'avait inspiré autant que le visage de sa mère. Alors depuis son décès, il se contentait de paysages et de coucher de soleil. Parce qu'eux au moins, ne disparaitraient jamais.

Le crayon entre les doigts, il débuta par quelques courbes et quelques traits incertains. Sa mine glissait sur le papier en de longues arabesques que lui seul savait déchiffrer, que lui seul pouvait contrôler. Il adorait ne partir de rien, travailler durement jusqu'à l'infime détail, puis finalement réaliser une merveille par la seule force de son crayon.

Au-delà d'un passe-temps, le dessin se trouvait être une véritable passion pour Sasuke. Et il ne se voyait pas abandonner, ni même y consacrer moins de temps. C'est dans cette optique qu'il avait choisi de rentrer dans une université pour étudier l'art l'année prochaine.

Il se laissa donc aller à son exutoire, laissant toute autre pensée de côté. Il y passa un peu moins d'une heure, sans jamais relever les yeux. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit qu'à peine les bruits de pas venir dans sa direction.

- _Sasuke_ ? l'appela une voix grave, et il se figea.

Cette voix… il se dépêcha de remballer son carnet à croquis dans son sac à dos alors que Naruto arrivait à sa hauteur, le visage à peine éclairé par la lueur de la lune. Mal-à-l'aise, il chercha une quelconque issue. Il voulut se relever, quitte à passer pour un lâche, mais la forte poigne de Naruto l'en empêcha.

- _Attends, _lui cria le plus âgé, alors que la poigne sur son bras se renforçait. _Il faut qu'on parle._

Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas et n'avait strictement rien à lui dire. Il tenta de se libérer, mais en vain : le blond avait bien plus de force que lui. C'est dans un soupire qu'il se résigna donc en se retournant vers lui.

- _Ne fuis pas_, lui dit calmement Naruto. _S'il te plaît_.

Et, malgré lui, la voix puissante et grave de Naruto le fit frissonner.

- _Je n'ai rien à te dire_, tenta Sasuke, agressif. _Et lâche-moi, tu veux ? _

Les perles noirs trouvèrent les yeux azurs de Naruto.

- _Je ne sais pas ce qui te rend si agressif, Sasuke_, fit Naruto en relâchant le bras du plus jeune. _Mais dis-moi simplement quel est ton problème._

Sasuke récupéra son bras qu'il massa brièvement à l'endroit endolori, respira fortement pour tenter de calmer sa colère naissante.

- _Mon problème ? _cracha-t-il. _Mon problème c'est toi ! Tu crois que je ne me sens pas déjà assez humilié ? _

Naruto tenta un mouvement vers lui, mais Sasuke se braqua et se recula.

- _De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _continua-t-il sur le même ton. _Tu me suis ? _

Le blond émit un petit rire.

- _Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, _expliqua-t-il simplement. _Je suis partit faire un tour et je t'ai vu._

Sasuke laissa un grognement sceptique lui échapper. Naruto se passa une main dans la nuque.

- _Ecoute, je sais que tu te sens gêné pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans les douches, _commença Naruto, embarrassé. _Mais ça ne me pose pas de problème, alors ne te sens pas obligé de m'éviter._

Troublé, Sasuke baissa sa garde un instant.

_- Je sais que tu me prends pour l'idiot du village, mais tu es le petit frère de mon meilleur ami. J'aimerai que l'on s'entende._

Sur les dernières paroles de Naruto, Sasuke se souvint du sermon de son frère. Il savait pertinemment que cela ferait plaisir à Itachi, et il le lui devait bien. Mais Naruto était Naruto, et quoi qu'il en pense, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à l'apprécier. D'autant plus qu'il y aurait toujours une ambigüité. Après tout, le corps du blond ne le laissait vraiment pas indifférent. Alors comment faire des efforts dans ces circonstances ?

Sasuke souffla fortement, et Naruto lui coula un regard. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, pensa fortement qu'il devait bien cela à son grand frère.

- _Ok, je veux bien faire des efforts, _lâcha-t-il finalement. _Mais sache que malgré ce qu'il s'est passé dans les douches, ce n'est pas ta personnalité que j'apprécie. _

Le sous-entendu était clair, et Sasuke espérait que le blond l'avait bien intégré. Il avait préféré jouer la carte de l'honnêteté afin qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Car après tout, c'était vrai : seul le corps de Naruto l'attirait.

- _J'accepte le compliment_, fit Naruto, la voix suave.

Et avec ce petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres charnues, Sasuke se demanda s'il ne faisait pas exprès d'en rajouter. Parce qu'il devait bien se l'avouer, Naruto était foutrement sexy en cet instant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus amplement qu'il vit le blond ôter son t-shirt en coton, laissant à qui veut le voir la vision de ce torse si parfait, de ces bras musclés et dorés.

- _Et la première étape, Sasuke_, commença Naruto en s'avançant malicieusement vers lui. _C'est de te dérider un peu ! _

Et à ces derniers mots, Naruto l'attrapa par les jambes et le jeta sur son épaule comme s'il pesait une plume. Sasuke rougit violemment en se débattant, embarrassé par cette situation plus que gênante. Le blond avait le don de le mettre mal-à-l'aise.

- _Enfoiré, lâche-moi ! _cria Sasuke en tapant des mains et des pieds, mais Naruto ne semblait rien sentir. _Lâche-moi, je te dis !_

Sasuke continua de crier alors que Naruto qui le portait, riait allègrement en courant dangereusement vers la mer. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le blond sauta dans l'eau, le brun toujours sur son épaule. Le crash fut imminent, et Sasuke sentit le poids du plus âgé lui tomber dessus alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'eau.

Lorsque Sasuke remonta à la surface, Naruto riait aux éclats. Et son rire éclatait dans la pénombre, fort et sincère. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour l'insulter, il sentit la main du blond s'écraser sur sa tête afin de le couler à nouveau.

Surpris, Sasuke manqua de boire la tasse. Mais cette fois fut celle de trop et, sournois, il resta sous l'eau. Il n'y voyait pas grand chose dans la nuit noire, mais il réussit à trouver le pied du plus âgé sur lequel il tira fortement. Et l'effet fut immédiat, Naruto coula à son tour.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent tous les deux à la surface, Naruto s'esclaffait de plus en plus, alors que Sasuke refoulait un sourire, amusé de sa petite farce. Il y eut alors un petit moment où ils ne firent que se fixer, et le rire du blond s'éteignit progressivement. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de trouver beau son adversaire. Il dégageait un certain charme ainsi, sous les quelques rais de lumière qu'émettait la lune, ses cheveux d'or dégoulinants le long de son visage hâlé. Ses yeux bleus et mouillés semblaient le transpercer et Sasuke se demanda vaguement quelle était cette sensation.

Mais à trop l'observer, Sasuke rata le coche et Naruto se jeta sur lui dans le but de le couler à nouveau. Une longue bataille commença donc dans une parfaite rivalité.

Et alors qu'ils commencèrent à se battre pour noyer l'autre, Naruto entendit qu'il avait arraché un éclat de rire à Sasuke. Et c'est fier qu'il se permit un sourire sincère.

C'est donc tels des enfants qu'ils se chamaillèrent dans l'océan, et bien malgré eux, le soleil finit par se lever, laissant souffler sur eux la brise d'un possible nouveau départ.

* * *

Hey ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre, c'est vrai que deux semaines c'est long. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite était à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous avez apprécié votre lecture.

Aussi je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews, et surtout aux reviews anonymes à qui je n'ai malheureusement pu répondre personnellement. Bref, je vous remercie vraiment car c'est très encourageant et il faut se l'avouer, en tant qu'auteur ça fait toujours énormément plaisir.

Aussi je voulais vous prévenir, j'ai eu l'idée de me faire un Facebook avec mon nom d'auteur, pour celle qui voudrait se tenir informer de l'avancement de mes chapitres. Je viens de mettre le lien dans mon profil pour les intéressées, il faut juste attendre que la mise à jour se fasse. Donc en tout cas n'hésitez pas !

Voilà, je m'arrête de bavasser sur une dernière question : que pensez vous de cette suite ?

Je vous remercie à nouveau pour vos reviews et vos lectures.

A bientôt,

Akanezora.


End file.
